


trapped

by solohux



Series: Omega Hux & Alpha Kylo [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hux is so needy, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hux, Protective Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for the loss of Starkiller, Hux is forced away from Kylo and made to suffer through his heat alone in a heat chamber.</p><p>[part of a series but can be read alone ✨]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I had a list of stuff I wanted to write, ranked in order of priority, and this was like 3rd on the list but I got a few messages on tumblr about this so I decided to be wild and go off-list and write this first. 
> 
> Omega Hux is slowly becoming my life. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️

The windowless room in which Hux and Kylo have been ordered to wait in is painfully small. Hux has never had himself down for one to suffer with claustrophobia but there’s an absent shake to his hands that he puts down to the stuffiness of the room and certainly not the fact that he’s apprehensive about he and Kylo awaiting an audience with the Supreme Leader. Despite there being a plain black couch pushed up against the side wall of the room, Hux chooses to stand, pacing the miniscule length of the room in an attempt to quell his nerves—or his newfound fear of small spaces.

“Stop pacing. You’re making _me_ nervous,” Kylo says from where he’s stood with his arms folded, leaning up against the back wall, watching his omega walk back and forth in front of him.

Hux doesn’t stop, ignoring his alpha’s words.

“There’s no logical reason for him to keep us waiting this long, Ren,” Hux replies, keeping his gaze trailed on the floor in front of him as though needing something else to focus on besides the fact that they’re most likely awaiting their execution. “There’s no one else here. He ordered just the two of us to this godforsaken little planet. He can’t be dealing with other business first. Something is wrong.”

Hux doesn’t see Kylo roll his eyes.

“He has _other_ people here, Hux. Guards, medical staff, sympathisers. So completely contrary to what you’re thinking, he _could_ have meeting with _those_ people before he sees us. You’re overthinking it.”

But Hux isn’t satisfied. He swallows hard, pushing away the thoughts that are comparing them to livestock having outlived their time on the land are waiting to be disposed of by a higher power. It’s never been hidden from anyone that Snoke is an alpha, and an extremely dominating one at that, but there’s something about his presence that Hux doesn’t trust. He has a difficult time trusting alphas anyway, _besides Kylo_ , but there’s always been something about Snoke that tells Hux’s omega instincts to run far away.

A pained gasp from Kylo grabs Hux’s attention and he spins around, seeing Kylo push himself up from his reclined position against the wall, his dark eyes wide and unblinking, as though listening intensely to something that Hux can’t hear.

“He’s summoning me,” Kylo says, his gloved hand absently moving to rub his forehead.

Hux frowns.

“ _You?_ Why just _you_? He’d want to see us together, wouldn’t he? We’ve _both_ failed so surely he’d want to make his address to the both of us. That’d make more sense.”

Hux talks quickly, babbling through his sentence as he has a tendency to do when he’s nervous. He walks closer to Kylo with haste, feeling suddenly as though his thoughts about their execution are correct. Standing in front of his mate, Hux can see the dwelling hesitation in Kylo’s eyes, as though even the apprentice is having trouble understanding the wishes of his master.

“I don’t know,” Kylo replies quietly, turning his gaze to Hux. “But he’s insistent that he sees me first. Alone. He’ll call for you when he’s…done.”

“ _Done?”_ Hux echoes in a louder tone than he anticipated, angered by the lack of specificity in the Supreme Leader’s intentions. He frowns and shakes his head. “Done with what?” Taking one of Kylo’s hands in his own, Hux squeezes tightly. “Ren, take me with you. At least if I’m there I could bargain with him if he tries to--.”

“No, Hux.” Kylo’s reply is blunt, his tone darker than normal, and Hux knows it’s a timbre that his alpha uses when attempting to get his own way, clearly already having his mind set on what he’s going to do. “You have to stay here. It’s what he’s ordering us to do. Just…do this for me, alright? _Stay here.”_

Cupping Hux’s cheek, Kylo pulls their foreheads together and breathes slowly before sweeping Hux’s lips up into a fleeting kiss, filled to the brim with desperation. With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, Hux kisses back with equal vigour, unwilling to believe that this is their final kiss, that when Kylo walks out of this room, his life his forfeit to the Supreme Leader as punishment for their failings. And Hux is powerless to stop him. The kiss is over too soon for Hux’s liking and he frowns sadly when Kylo pulls away and sighs, slowly uncurling his fingers from Hux’s hand, breathing heavily as though the action is painful, as though he’s defying every instinct he has by merely letting go of Hux’s hand.

Without uttering another word or sound, Kylo rolls his shoulders sweeps his gaze away from Hux’s face, brushing shoulders with his mate as he leaves the room, not taking a look back as the door swishes closes behind him, leaving Hux standing alone in silence, save for the sound of his wildly beating heart in his ears. He flexes his fingers as he stands still on the spot, his knees trembling slightly as though aching to follow Kylo to Snoke’s throne room. But Hux forces himself over to the couch in the corner, lowering himself down gently onto its rough leather surface. Sitting back, he flattens his palms on his thighs and forces himself to relax with slow inhales and exhales through his nose, fearing that his instincts to be near his mate are going to consume him and compel him to barge into Kylo’s and Snoke’s meeting. But Kylo’s words keep Hux firmly in his seat, as does the thought that his _strong_ alpha will not simply lie down and wait for his death at the hands of the Supreme Leader.

Time passes agonisingly slowly, though Hux has no inclination of just how _much_ time has passed but he remains on the uncomfortable couch for the duration of his wait, not wanting to antagonise his nerves further by pacing. Kylo’s scent lingers in the room, floating around Hux in a seemingly defensive aura, and Hux finds himself inhaling softly every few minutes, comforted by his alpha’s surviving scent. Absently, he finds his hand moving to the faint, pink bite mark on his neck, the one in the shape of Kylo’s teeth. He pulls the high collar of his jacket down to expose it to the cool air and begins rubbing it with his forefinger, knowing that such an action usually helps to sooth him. Granted, it’s usually Kylo’s rough fingers that caress the mark but beggars can’t be choosers; Hux needs to calm down.

Without warning, Hux feels his mind become infiltrated by the dark presence of a powerful alpha and he cries out in surprise, sitting forward on the couch and pushing the heels of his hands against his sudden throbbing temples. The presence clouds his mind in a ghostly way, making him focus on nothing else but the voice that’s echoing across the entirety of his consciousness.

‘ _General Hux.’_ Snoke’s voice is dark, threatening. ‘ _You will come to me now.’_

No sooner has Snoke finished his sentence is his hold on Hux’s mind gone, the remnants of the icy grip lingering on the edges. Hux pants hard, feeling violated by the unpleasant intrusion. The only Force-user he’s ever had inside his mind is Kylo, and such actions have never felt so painful or unwanted. Hux almost begins to doubt whether he can even stand and walk, feeling mentally drained from having such a strong presence inside his Force-null mind.

But he stands regardless, straightening his back, wanting to make himself as tall and as visibly strong as possible for his audience with Snoke. But a frigid thought crosses Hux’s mind; if Snoke is ready to see _him,_ then he’s _done_ seeing Kylo. Hux swallows hard, wondering what kind of punishment Kylo has had to endure for losing the map to Skywalker and allowing the scavenger to escape with the traitorous FN-2187. Even before Snoke had summoned them to his base, Hux had decided that he is going to take the entirety of the blame for all the First Order’s recent failings, hoping that Kylo’s life would be spared if Snoke were to believe Hux’s confessions. But Snoke desiring to see them individually has ruined Hux’s plan and, as he strides in the direction of the throne room, all Hux can think about is the possible fate that has befallen his alpha. If Snoke had chosen to kill Kylo, Hux is sure that he would have felt _something,_ something that borders on his soul shattering, a supernova-like implosion inside his mind that would incapacitate him, demand that he feels every ounce of his mate’s agony as his life is brought to an end.

But Hux has felt nothing of that ilk. Ergo, Kylo can’t be dead.

Hux clings to idle hope, anyway.

The sleek, double-doors leading into Snoke’s throne room part in half as Hux steps in front of them and he doesn’t hesitate to enter. Even when he was an _unmated_ omega, Hux made a conscious effort to keep a strong, outwardly aura in front of alphas, wanting so desperately to not be seen as weak, so as he steps boldly down the illuminated pathway to a raised platform in front of Snoke’s throne, Hux keeps his stance tall. The Supreme Leader sits grandly in his dark, ornate throne at the head of the room, though Hux doesn’t focus on him. His heart leaps in his chest when he sees Kylo standing at the end of the walkway, turning to face Hux as he enters. His alpha looks unharmed, Hux thinks; there isn’t a cut or bruise on his young face and he seems to be standing without any trouble, indicating to Hux that Snoke hasn’t harmed him. Hux exhales in relief.

The throne room is as bland as the rest of the base, though considerably more massive than the tiny room that Hux has been waiting in for hours. The ceiling is high and, just like the only other room that Hux has seen on the base, it’s completely windowless with the only light in the room coming from the a few large lanterns mounted on the walls and the small, glowing bulbs along the edge of the path. The air in the throne room is thick and tense, and Hux can faintly pick up traces of Kylo’s scent though he finds his senses being overpowered with the Supreme Leader’s mighty presence. Hux strides onto the raised platform and stands beside Kylo, resisting the urge to grab his mate’s hand. He bows slightly before Snoke, who sits tall in his throne, his long fingers grasping the arms of the black, ornate chair.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greets in a sturdy tone as he stands up from his respectful bow, imagining that Snoke would’ve appreciated it if Hux had dropped to his knees and begged for mercy, submitting to him like Snoke believes an omega should. “I recognise that the recent failures have cost the First Order dearly. Starkiller was--.”

But Snoke holds his palm up suddenly, signalling for Hux to be silenced. To his own discomfort, Hux obeys, slowly closing his mouth.

“I do not wish to waste more of my time hearing the same tale from you, General. Your _mate_ has already been over everything with me,” Snoke replies, lowering his hand, resting his elbow on the arm of his throne.

Hux’s breath hitches, his gaze drifting slightly to his right to look at Kylo, who’s staring at him with sad eyes. Snoke _knows_ they’re mated, he _knows_ they’ve been compromised by one another.

“I simply have one question to ask you, General Hux,” Snoke asks, leaning forward in his chair, staring intimidatingly down at Hux. “ _Who_ is to blame for the Resistance’s victory over the First Order?”

“I am, sir.” Hux speaks without hesitation, the words coming from his mouth as Snoke barely finishes his question. “Ren was massively injured by the bowcaster shot, too weakened to win his lightsaber duel with the traitorous Stormtrooper and the scavenger. He did everything in his power to stop them.”

Though Hux doesn’t doubt that Kylo _tried_ to stop the Resistance’s ground team from destroying the oscillator, there’s no denying that _most_ of the faults that day were outside of Hux’s control. But Kylo is his mate; and Hux is sure that Snoke has asked Kylo the same question, and Kylo has taken all of the blame for himself.

Hux keeps his pale gaze locked on Snoke’s face, watching the creature’s mutilated face contort into a grimace as though pleased with Hux’s response.

“Very well _, omega_ ,” Snoke says, sitting back, smiling to himself.

Hux feels a chill across his skin at the way Snoke chides him, using his status as an insult in such a venomous tone. The air seemingly changes around Hux suddenly, it feels colder, _unsafe,_ despite Kylo being right beside him.

“Answer me this, General. What do _you_ think is the weakest thing about omegas?” Snoke asks, obviously aiming to constantly remind Hux of his _supposedly_ weak alignment.

He feels Kylo tense next to him, seemingly unhappy with the way his master is treating his mate. Nevertheless, Kylo stays silent.

“Our heats,” Hux replies after a silent few moments, reluctant to give an answer at all but he opts for the most logical option, supposing that heats make him vulnerable, forcing his desires to be _bred_ to the surface of his mind until that’s all he can focus on. But he supposes that Kylo, and possibly even Snoke, will be able to sense that Hux doesn’t think omegas are weak in the slightest. There’s no reason, biological or otherwise, that would mean Hux would be at a disadvantage going up against an alpha or a beta. He clenches his fists, suddenly feeling the urge to prove his beliefs but he forces himself to stand still.

“Mm,” Snoke makes a sound in agreement and slowly nods his head. “And Kylo, what do you think is the weakest thing about a _mated_ alpha?”

Hux turns his head slightly, looking at his mate from the corner of his eye, wondering what his answer is going to be. Kylo looks directly at Hux, keeping his gaze locked on him as he answers.

“The desire to protect our omegas,” he replies bluntly and seemingly robotically, as though his answer is rehearsed. Hux frowns, noting that Kylo’s eyes look particularly dark and sad, as though wanting to apologise to Hux for what’s about to happen.

“I see,” Snoke says. “Then, it would be of particular discomfort if a _mated_ omega were to, for example, go through his heat _without_ his protective alpha to aid him through it?”

Hux’s mouth falls marginally agape as he shakes his head in refusal to allow that to happen. It’d be agony; he’d feel as though he’s being burnt alive from the inside if Kylo weren’t to be beside him during a heat, easing his desires to be knotted, without Kylo to hold him and whisper calming words into his ear. Breathing heavily, Hux looks over to Kylo, expecting his alpha to object to this ridiculous and inhumane punishment but Kylo isn’t even looking at him; his gaze is drawn downwards to the floor, his expression completely neutral.

“Kylo isn’t going to fight for you,” Snoke taunts, catching Hux’s attention. “I’ve already given him a preview of the torture you will suffer through if he prevents this punishment from commencing.” Snoke huffs, leering down at Kylo with disappointed eyes. “Truly, an alpha’s weakness is his omega.”

The pieces suddenly fit together in Hux’s mind, knowing that talking to Kylo alone was key to Snoke’s plan, that convincing Kylo that he has no choice but to allow this to happen or else an even worse fate would befall Hux.

“And if _I_ refuse?” Hux asks, glaring back up at Snoke, willing to show every ounce of the defiance he’s built up from years of refusal to conform.

With a cocky sneer on his face, Snoke lifts one of his hands in the air and contorts a few fingers in a lazy, clawing gesture, idly so, with seemingly no real intent to harm. Hux frowns and waits for the pain to consume him but he feels nothing. Though before he can sling a mocking insult at Snoke, Hux hears Kylo gasp from beside him as his breath becomes ragged. Hux looks over at him, just in time to see his alpha press his hands to his forehead, groaning as though in terrible agony. Hux widens his eyes in terror, realising that Snoke is not above using the two of them against one another to get what he wants.

“Stop it,” Hux growls at Snoke, taking hold of Kylo’s arm as his groans become louder, his eyes scrunching closed as Snoke’s clawing gets fiercer and Kylo is forced down onto his hands and knees. Hux calls out Kylo’s name over and over again, holding tightly onto Kylo’s arm in a futile attempt to comfort him through whatever mental torture Snoke is inflicting on him. Blood begins to drip down from Kylo’s nose as his shouts begin to sound more like sobs, and Hux feels something inside him snap.

“ _Alright!_ I’ll do it,” he shouts, looking up at Snoke, who immediately lowers his hand as he hears Hux’s words.

Kylo’s cries cease, turning into harsh and uneven breathing as he attempts to calm himself.

“A good choice, omega,” Snoke says, the sly smile still on his lips. “Good, but foolish.”

Hux closes his eyes for a few seconds in defeat, turning his attention back to Kylo, who looks on the verge of passing out. The alpha manages to turn his head slightly to look at Hux, blood running over his pale lips.

“H..ux. _No,”_ Kylo wheezes, blinking slowly. “I’ll--.”

“He’s not to suffer any more,” Hux interrupts, directing his words back up at Snoke, his hand still firmly wrapped around Kylo’s trembling forearm. “He gets no more punishment. The mistakes that were made came about by my miscalculations. I should be the one to suffer the consequences. All of them.”

Snoke nods slowly. “Very well. No further harm will be caused to Kylo Ren by _my_ hand. Unfortunately, the laws of nature are outside of my control, young omega.”

Hux frowns at the odd specificity of Snoke’s words but realises that Hux being in heat and being purposefully kept away from Kylo is a punishment in itself; Kylo could slip into his rut if he manages to catch scent of Hux’s heat, making him suffer just as much as Hux is going to. Hux swallows hard.

Snoke clicks his fingers, the sound echoing loudly over the vast emptiness of the room. Mere seconds later, two human medics hesitantly enter the room with a little meddroid rolling alongside them, carrying a tray of medical tools. Hux clocks onto the hypo-syringe almost immediately.

“Stand, omega. We must induce your heat,” Snoke gibes, reclining back in his chair, ready to watch the scene, as though he’s merely watching an average holodrama and _not_ Hux’s torture.

“Hux,” Kylo whines. He makes an attempt to grab Hux’s hand but he’s much too weak. As softly as he can manage, Hux presses his hand to Kylo’s furthest cheek and presses his forehead against Kylo’s temple, scrunching his eyes closed, inhaling his mate’s scent, knowing that he’s going to need something to focus on when the worst of his heat consumes him.

“I’ll see you soon. Don’t get into trouble,” Hux says, opening his eyes and letting go of Kylo, standing on nervous legs, staring at the syringe on the tray.

“Remove your jacket,” Snoke orders and Hux obeys, his skin shivering at the mere insinuation that he’s obeying an alpha who isn’t his mate.

Hux pulls his jacket off and drops it to the floor, leaving him standing in his sleeveless, black undershirt. He hadn’t realised how cold the air in the throne room but the hair on his arms stand on end at the chill around him.

There's no apprehension in Hux's movements as he holds his arm out straight, giving the medics access to the veins in the crook of his elbow. This is for Kylo's sake, for his mate's safety and Hux will be damned if he lets Snoke believe that omegas are _weak._ Out of all the 'weak' heats he's had, Hux knows that this one will empower him like nothing else. He’ll remember this for years to come, remember _this_ as the moment where he truly showed the most powerful alpha in the galaxy that omegas are _not_ toys to be played with. He's only ever had to overcome one heat on his own before when he was a cadet but Hux is more than confident that he'll be able to survive this one too; there's more depending on this.

"The drug is usually used for alpha and omega couples who are looking to conceive a child," Snoke says with a chuckle. "It'll merely force your body into heat."

Hux turns his nose up at Snoke’s use of the word ‘ _merely’._

The female medic, with her neatly, trimmed grey hair and her wrinkled face, takes the syringe from the droid and steps closer to him, and Hux can see the coldness in her pale eyes, he finds himself wondering how long she's worked for Snoke. She's a beta by her scent, Hux deduces, as is the other male medic. The pair don't look particularly intimidating; they look _afraid_. Hux presents his arm to her and she grasps hold of his wrist, holding him steady, as though he has any thoughts of preventing this punishment from happening. The light blue liquid inside the syringe sloshes as the medic brings the needle closer to his skin, and Hux turns away to look at Kylo as he feels the tip pierce his skin. His alpha is seemingly coming back into full consciousness, as his body seems sturdier, not trembling as much as he had been a few moments ago. Kylo manages to get to his feet, albeit shakily so, and stands a few feet behind him.

Hux feels the needle be pulled from him and he hisses, the medic obviously uncaring as to whether she's gentle or not. He looks down to the spot on his arm where the needle had pierced and sighs as speckles of blood rise from the small wound, knowing that there's no turning away from this now. His biology is going to win. 

With his heartbeat already increasing as the drug courses steadily through his veins, Hux feels a familiar warmth spreading slowly through the pit of his stomach, his brow beginning to sweat. He hears a small groan come from Kylo and Hux looks to his mate to see him approaching slowly, a slightly glazed look in his dark eyes. 

"Ren, no, stay back," Hux orders, holding his hand up. "Don't touch me, y-your rut--."

But Kylo's hands are already on Hux's hips, pulling him close. Hux can't help but allow himself to be pulled closer to Kylo's warm body, wishing they were anywhere else but here, under Snoke's hungry gaze.

"I'm sorry," Kylo whispers, though Hux is unsure as to what his mate is apologising for; for allowing this punishment to happen? Or the fact that Kylo's rut will most likely cause him significant pain now that his nose is buried in Hux's neck, inhaling his potent scent as his heat is slowly forced to the surface. Hux reaches up, tucking strands of hair behind Kylo's ear. The air around them is thick with the scent of Hux's growing heat and he can almost sense Kylo's guilt, his anger for this being their punishment. 

"My, my," Snoke menacingly croons as he takes a long inhale through his nose. "It's been a while since I've smelled an omega in heat."

His hungry words cause Kylo to unconsciously make a low growling sound, something which earns a chuckle from Snoke in return. Hux swallows hard, knowing that such defiance from Kylo isn't going to sit well with his _master_.

"Fear not, my boy," Snoke says, lifting his fingers into the air. "No one is going to touch your omega. Not even _you_." 

Kylo is suddenly pulled from Hux's touch by an invisible hand and flung backwards into the nearest wall, hitting the brick with an ominous crack. 

"Kylo!" Hux cries out, feeling sickened by the sound of his mate hitting the wall and landing lifelessly on the floor. The alpha lies completely still in a crumbled pile of limbs and robes, his face relaxed in unconsciousness. 

Instinctively, Hux suppressed his panic and moves to take strides to his fallen mate but he finds he's unable to move, restrained by two strong hands on his upper arms. He looks to his side and sees two _beta_ guards holding onto him, forcing him to stagger backwards towards the door. He struggles against their vice-like grip, wanting nothing more than to take Kylo and _run_. 

"You forget your place, omega," Snoke says as he stands from his throne, looking down his nose at Hux. "General or not, you are under _my_ command. _My_ orders. Fail them and there are consequences. Is that understood?"

Hux sneers, scowling with a twitch of his nose. 

" _Is that understood?"_ Snoke repeats himself in a loud tone, visibly frustrated by Hux's refusal to answer him the first time around. The walls seemingly shake at the intensity to Snoke’s voice, but Hux doesn’t flinch.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux answers blandly, holding Snoke’s gaze, ignoring the rising warmth in his stomach.

Snoke sits back in his throne, gesturing idly with his hand.

“Away with him,” he says to the two beta guards but keeps his eyes on Hux, determined not to be out-stared by an omega. “Take him to the lower floor. Lock him in the chamber. _Leave him to suffer._ ”

Hux can’t help but scowl as he’s dragged away, breaking gazes with Snoke to worryingly look at his mate, still lying unconsciously on his side. A forced mewling sound comes from Hux’s mouth as he’s pulled away from Kylo, his heat fuelling his instincts, wanting it to be Kylo who’s dragging him away to somewhere unknown to satisfy his heat. But Hux finds his energy levels depleting quickly as he’s dragged along the corridors of Snoke’s base by the guards. He doesn’t fight back, fearing for Kylo’s life if he refuses to cooperate. His steps are heavy, his blinks become longer as the heat in his veins becomes stronger with each step he takes away from his alpha.

The corridor he’s dragged along becomes darker and narrower all of a sudden, the only door being the one at the very end of the hallway, large and seemingly reinforced by a strong metal. Hux stands still as one of the betas pulls the door open and, before Hux can cooperatively step inside, he’s shoved in by a hard hand in the middle of his shoulder blades, causing him to fall to his hands and knees inside the room. No sooner has he landed is the door locked and bolted behind him, and Hux is left in the silence.

He groans, pushing himself up onto shaking legs to assess his situation whilst he’s still of an entirely sound mind. Absently, he recalls Snoke calling this ‘ _the chamber’;_ this small, box room with its grey panelled walls and cold laminate floor, its low light and thick air makes Hux’s hand tremble, more so than his heat already is, and he thinks back to his previous thoughts of his potential claustrophobia. Taking a long inhale through his nose and expelling his breath through his mouth, Hux tries to calm himself. His heat usually takes a few hours to fully consume him so at least he’ll have some time to get himself into an appropriate mind-set before he becomes nothing more than an insatiable omega craving his alpha’s knot.

His attention turns to the average-sized steel container pushed into the furthest corner of the small room, feeling a slight apprehension to open it, fearing what Snoke could be hiding inside. Hux kneels in front of the box and opens it slowly, peering inside, opening it fully when he realises there’s nothing harmful in it. Two bottles of water and two small, nutrition bars sit inside but Hux’s gaze stays locked on the thick, black dildo lying sideways in the box, sleek and new, glistening in the low light of the room. It’s shaped differently, a slightly bulbous part at the bottom of the shaft where a knot would expand once enough friction has been created against it, exactly like a real alpha's cock would. Hux immediately drops the lid and it clangs shut, gasping as he feels a fresh wave of heat course through his body, knocking him back onto his ass with a groan. Already, he can feel his skin becoming clammy with sweat, his limbs feeling weaker and heavier.

He realises what this room is.

It’s a heat chamber.

They’re fairly uncommon things in the First Order, seeing as omegas holding military rank is heavily frowned upon but Hux, being an exception to seemingly every rule in the book about omegas, has been in one before. He remembers it well, being one of the few heats he had before he made the decision to be put on heat suppressants once his commitment to the Academy and the First Order became his top priority. He knows it’s where unmated omegas lock themselves away from prying alphas when their heats set in, wanting to _remain_ unmated and simply satisfy their heats using copious amounts of toys. He knows the walls and ceiling and floor will be lined with some sort of scent-blocking material, keeping potent aura firmly inside the room and stop any alphas from being attracted towards him.

He also knows that heat chambers generally aren’t a place for _mated_ omegas.

Hux can already feel his desires growing to be knotted, _bred_ , but not by an unspecific knot like an unmated omega would. He wants Kylo, he so desperately wants his alpha to be here, holding him and _touching_ him, easing the fever that’s rising quicker than Hux anticipated.

The drug he’s been injected with, Hux realises, could make the onset of his heat quicker than normal, and potentially last for a shorter period of time than normal too.

“Or longer,” he says aloud to himself, knowing that he’s going to have to ration himself on the water and food if he’s going to make it through this heat in one _coherent_ piece.

He sits against the wall, leaning his head back and closes his eyes, trying hard not to focus on the beads of sweat he can feel dripping down his neck, or the itchiness of the bite mark on his neck, or the growing wetness in his trousers from where his body is preparing itself to be mated. Idly, his hand moves to the front of his trousers and touches his hardening cock, jolting at the sensation that rushes through him. As though all at once, Hux decides he’s wearing too many clothes and begins to undress quickly, pulling his boots and socks off in swift movements, his pants quickly following, all being left on the side-lines.

The cold air of the chamber seemingly sticks to his moist skin but fails to cool him down, his body temperature seemingly rising to new heights with each passing minute. He fidgets, feeling irritable, as though he needs to get up and search for Kylo but he knows that such a thing is impossible. Even if he were to be stupid enough to leave the safety of the chamber, Hux guesses that the guards have shut the door with the strongest of locks, as though the most valuable treasure in the galaxy is held inside. Hux scoffs at the notion.

With shaking fingers, he eases his underwear from over his slim hips, tossing it on the pile of his other clothes, leaving him in just his sleeveless undershirt. His cock lies still limp against his pale thigh, though hardening as his thoughts become more and more focussed on having Kylo’s cock inside him. Hux whimpers, disheartened by how quickly his heat has risen. Truly, the drug has helped things along at a much quicker pace than usual.

Hux stretches out in the middle of the floor, lying flat on his back, staring up at the high ceiling with glazed eyes. He breathes heavily and groans, twisting on the floor, writhing and arching his back as his heat reaches every corner of his body, setting him alight into a wildfire of desperate needs and wants.

“Kylo?” Hux whines, looking up at the door with wide eyes, wishing with all his might that his mate is going to walk in at any second and take him.

But as the minutes tick by, Hux remains alone with his hunger.

After shedding his undershirt, he runs his hand through his red hair, slicking it back and away from his sweating forehead. His thoughts drift to the toy in the box, his now fully hard cock twitching at the mere thought of it being inside of him, just as Kylo’s cock should be. It’ll help, Hux thinks, fucking himself on the toy; it’s the only thing he’s got to satisfy his heat but he doesn’t _want_ that…he wants his alpha’s knot, hard and rough and relentlessly swelling inside him until Hux forgets his own name.

But he can’t have the real thing.

For the sake of his own sanity, Hux pushes himself off the floor and crawls to the box, opening the lid and staring eagerly at the black dildo before picking it up, wrapping his fingers tenderly around its thick shaft. The material is cold but Hux brings it up to his mouth regardless, licking the tip fervently as he shuffles back into the centre of the room, settling down onto his hands and knees, pressing his cheek against the cold floor of the chamber. He sets the toy down next to him, close enough to his face that he can smell its rubbery material, and reaches around to his entrance, wet with his own lubrication. He circles his entrance with a single digit, exhaling slowly at the touch, feeling the tight ring of muscle tense in anticipation. Despite it being his own hands giving him pleasure, Hux doesn’t care; he’s much too far gone in his heat, focussing too much on working himself open so the toy can fit inside him. Pushing two eager fingers inside, Hux cries out but eases them in and out at a steady pace, scissoring himself open as Kylo usually would to prepare his mate for his thick girth. He imagines Kylo’s strong hand on the small of his back, keeping Hux’s body steady as he adds a third finger, stretching his eager asshole.

“Wider, Ren,” Hux moans, much too involved in his own fantasy, his lust for his alpha consuming all of his thoughts.

When Hux feels thoroughly stretched, he removes his three fingers and sits up, breathing heavily though his open mouth. His body feels heavy, _tired,_ but he knows he’s going to have to work to get what he wants. Grabbing the toy from next to him, Hux brings it to his lips, pushing the tip all the way into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat, though he manages to resist a choke, having had much practice on his mate’s own thick cock. He brings the dildo in and out of his mouth, running his tongue all over the shaft, knowing that Kylo enjoys such an action. When he knows the apparatus is wet enough, Hux sets it down on the floor and shuffles his ass back to it, grinding himself over the tip. He groans, eager to be filled, shivers running up and down his spine as he lowers himself gently onto the cock, his breaths becoming ragged the more it enters him.

“ _Ah,_ alpha, _more,”_ Hux groans to himself until the toy is fully sheathed inside him, his walls tensing around its shaft.

Hanging his head down between his shoulders, Hux pants loudly, absently hoping that the walls of the chamber are soundproof or else his disgustingly hungry cries are going to attract every alpha on the base to his location. He pushes himself up and down, on and off the toy at a steady pace, struggling with the position as a result of his tired and trembling legs but he manages, fucking himself on the cock with the thought of it belonging to his mate. It fills him, stretches him, the friction of his thrusts gradually making the knot swell as a real alpha’s would. When he feels as though the knot is about to fully enlarge, Hux grasps eagerly at his own cock, pumping his fist in short and rapid actions, desiring to come and be knotted simultaneously. His fingers quickly become slick with precome, the wet sounds of his pumps fill the otherwise quiet chamber but Hux swears he can almost hear Kylo moaning as though on the edge of his orgasm, and Hux is driven past his own climax, coming loudly into his own hand, his back arching as the dildo knots him. Throwing his head back, Hux pushes himself past the point of pleasure and promptly lets go of his overstimulated cock, gasping loudly for air as he falls forward, ass in the air and cheek pressed against the floor, though the coolness of the laminate gives his sweating skin some relief.

As he lies still with the toy still buried to its hilt inside him, Hux feels the intensity of his heat deplete a little, settling down in his veins but still wholly present, waiting to strike again soon. He sighs, feeling his mind become a little more coherent as the knot slowly begins to deflate and he’s able to pull the toy out, groaning at the loss of pressure. Hux sits back against the wall, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He knows his last heat only lasted for a period of three days, but that was _with_ his mate and _without_ a heat-inducing drug rushing through his veins.

Truly, Snoke is trying to drive him mad.

With the call of sleep too loud and obnoxious to ignore, Hux shuffles over to his pile of clothes, resting his head on top of them and closes his eyes, imagining that Kylo is beside him, pulling him close and whispering ‘ _I’ll stay with you’_ into his ear like his alpha _always_ does during his heats.

Hux sighs and idly hopes for a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I thought so I decided to split it into two parts because I didn't want one massively long chapter! The second part will be up soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


	2. Chapter 2

_Hux recognises the room from the scent. The grand library at the Academy always did have its own unique smell; a mix of worn leather, fresh ink and the overpowering floral perfume of the stern-eyed librarian behind the desk._

_But most importantly to Hux, it's the room that smells the least like alpha pheromones. It's the only room inside the Academy, that Hux has found anyway, that doesn't overwhelm his senses with the potent scent of the alpha cadets that surround him._

_He looks down at himself, seeing himself as a young cadet in his late teens, dressed in his grey uniform. Stepping forward, dragging his boots over the dark wooden floor, Hux makes his way into the forest of bookshelves that tower above him, filled with old, leather-bound books from the old days, before datapads and the holonet replaced them. He's always found solace among books, among the quiet, and away from his alpha peers. Gliding his finger across the spines of books on the shelf, Hux sighs, feeling lonelier than ever. He rounds the corner of the bookshelf and halts, seeing three stocky alpha boys standing in front of him, arms folded, as though waiting for him._

_"Little Armitage," the tallest of the boys says, raising an eyebrow._

_"Don't call me that," Hux sneers back without hesitation, clenching his fists, prepared to fight all three alphas if need be. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to brawl his way out of a situation where he's been stared down by three alpha. He's got the scars to prove it._

_"Oh," the same boy says as he takes steps towards Hux, placing a dramatic hand on his chest as though offended. His expression stiffens as he scowls. "Should I call you **omega**  instead?" _

_As though given a signal, the two other boys reach out and grab Hux by his arms, swinging him around to push him back into the corner as the third boy rolls the sleeves of his blazer up. Hux grunts as he struggles, overpowered by their scent. He's much too small to squirm his way out of their grip, they've got so much more natural strength than he has._

_"Or, should I call you **whore**?" The alpha boy grabs Hux's chin in his fingers, holding him steady as the omega growls, bearing his teeth. He tries to keep calm, to keep a fierce outer appearance but Hux can't deny the fear that overbearing alphas strike into his bones. _

_But before the alpha boys can do anything else, Hux hears a strange sound, a sound that he's never heard in the flesh before but there's an odd familiarity about the crackling sound that's filling the silence of the library.  A figure clad entirely in black robes steps out in front of them, wielding a red cross-guarded lightsaber in his hand, his fingers gripped tightly around the hilt. The figure is an alpha, and a powerful one at that; Hux feels overcome by his scent and his presence, though he doesn't feel afraid. The other boys, however, are already in the process of running away. With their harsh grip suddenly gone from the tops of his arms, Hux jolts forward as the alphas let go of him, leaving him standing alone facing the masked figure. The glowing sword in his hand crackles, illuminating the dull bookshelves with a cooling red light._

_"Who are you?" Hux asks, standing tall in front of the figure, seemingly unafraid of such an obviously powerful alpha._

_The figure deactivated his lightsaber and clips it back onto his belt, kneeling down slowly. His movements seem oddly gentle for someone dressed entirely in ominous black robes, for someone wielding the weapon of the Jedi, for someone who radiates a raw kind of power that Hux can almost feel vibrating through his body. His gloved hands move to pull his hood down and Hux feels rooted to the spot, preparing himself to see what’s underneath the mask. The stranger lifts his hands to his mask and unclasps it, pulling it away from his face and his wild, dark hair falls into place. Hux frowns, feeling as though it’s a face he should recognise. Instead of feeling like he should be backing away from such a competent alpha, Hux feels drawn to him as though he’s offering protection rather than trying to remind Hux that his biological status is at the bottom of the ranks like every other alpha seems hell-bent on doing. The stranger’s dark eyes are staring at him warmly, not hungrily like every other alpha seems to do._

_“You still look the same,” the stranger says warmly, his voice like honey to Hux’s ears. “Even in that ridiculous uniform.”_

_Hux frowns and looks down at himself. His uniform is pristine like it always is, albeit a little bit ruffled from where he'd been grabbed by the two alphas. He should be afraid of the stranger, he should be running away like the other boys did, but there’s something odd that’s keeping Hux where he’s stood. “It’s not--I’ve never met you before.”_

_The stranger’s smile fades._

_“Listen. You’ll be alright, Hux,” the alpha says, his tone soothing and calm. His hand twitches on his thigh as though wanting to touch the young omega, but stops himself. “Your heat will be over soon. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm working on it. I've...found a way. You won't like it but I can't let you suffer alone. Then I’ll take you home and we’ll can carry on. Like this never happened. Just know that...I’m sorry.”_

_Only now does Hux take a step back. “I…I’m not in heat. I don’t know who you are,” he says, feeling a light blush appear on his cheeks from this stranger talking about his heat._

_“You will,” the stranger nods, inclining his gaze towards a spot on Hux’s neck, covered by the collar of his school blazer. “When you wake up, you’ll remember. I promise you’re not alone.”_

_The alpha stands back up as Hux absently rubs the side of his neck, finding the usual patch of soft skin underneath his fingers. With a warmness in his dark eyes, the stranger turns his back on Hux and begins to walk away._

_“Wait! I don’t know your name!” Hux calls after him, but things are already fading to black, and the stranger doesn’t turn back to look at him._

“Ren…”

When Hux wakes in the heat chamber, he’s immediately aware of Kylo’s name on his breath and of the rising warmth that's spreading quickly across his groin. He groans, turning over to lie flat on his back, staring up at the dark ceiling. He tries not to focus on the heat but rather on the dream he’s just had. Particularly in times of stress, Hux finds himself dreaming of the quiet library at the Academy where he’d found peace away from the alpha boys who took pleasure in harassing him. It gave him a sense of calm, some quiet time to himself they seemed to radiate through into reality from his dream world.

But that’s the first time that Kylo has appeared and saved him from impending assault.

Not being particularly interested in dream analysis, Hux, at first, simply brushes his dream aside as a manifestation of his desires for Kylo to come and save him now. He’s got no doubt that he’ll be able to survive this punishment on his own, that he’ll be able to defy Snoke’s thoughts about omegas being powerless because of how they succumb to their heats and how omegas are undoubtedly the weakest of the three statuses but Hux can’t help but idly wish for Kylo to be with him. The scarred patch of skin on his neck from Kylo's teeth is seemingly burning too, like a reminder of their flourishing bond but an itching scar isn't enough. He wants his alpha. Desperately.

_‘Your heat will be over soon. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm working on it. I've...found a way. You won't like it but I can't let you suffer alone..’_

Kylo’s voice is still fresh in Hux’s mind. What an odd sentence for imaginary Kylo to sprout, seeing as Hux hadn’t been in heat in his dream. Maybe it’s some sort of Force-trick, or Snoke trying to taunt him with his alpha’s presence, cruelly ripping him away from him when he wakes and finds that he’s still alone. Hux sits up slowly, reaching for one of the bottles of water from the box, pulling the cap off and drinking slowly, though his thirst doesn’t quench.

Swallowing down half of the water in the bottle without any real effort, Hux feels it running down into his stomach though the coolness of the liquid doesn’t settle the rising heat. It’ll strike again soon, force him to reach for the toy and give himself the release that he’ll so desperately crave. He leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes.

_'When you wake up, you’ll remember. I promise you’re not alone.’_

Hux can still picture the warm look in Kylo’s eyes as he faced little Hux in his dream, talking as though he was speaking directly to Hux…but that couldn’t be possible. Hux finishes the water and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Kylo couldn’t work his way into Hux’s dreams, could he? Or rather, he wouldn’t, because no doubt Snoke is watching them both carefully and Kylo wouldn’t be so reckless to--. Hux stops himself mid-thought, remembering who he’s talking about.

“Ren?” Hux calls out to the emptiness and the silence of the chamber as he stands up on increasingly weak legs, wondering whether Kylo is still attuned to his mind but he’s only met with more crippling silence. 

Hux tries not to feel disappointed at the lack of response though he admits it’s difficult with each of his thoughts becoming increasing wrapped around his mate, desiring for him to be close at any cost. With gritted teeth, he throws the empty water bottle against the wall, the crunching sound it makes as the material is crushed against the brick wall gives Hux some sort of odd relief from his anger of being alone, of being forced through this without his alpha to soothe his growing agony.

Pressing his naked ass against the cold wall, Hux leans his head back, noting that his heat is on the prowl, lurking in his veins and ready to rise to the surface. He looks down to where the dildo sits on the floor, erect and waiting to be used.  

"I don't want it," Hux says aloud to no one with a shake of his head. He places his hand over the lower part of his stomach, feeling his skin becoming clammy and hot. It's pointless to try and keep a lid on it but Hux tries, gasping in cries of pain as he denies his own touch. He begins pacing the small length of the chamber, feeling his restlessness growing in every inch of his body, making him jitter.

Panting hard, he bends and wraps his hand around the handle of the steel container and hurls it as hard as he can against the door with an agreed yell, the force of the hit vibrating across the reinforced walls of the chamber. He isn't sure whether it's anger or his heat that's fuelling his anguish but Hux is past the point of caring. He can feel his ass becoming wetter and wetter with each passing moment, readying himself for a knot that he can't have, and though the rubbery one of the dildo would satisfy his heat until tomorrow, Hux can feel his inner omega crying out for his alpha. 

Hux falls to his knees with a cry as his own cock hardens, rising against his thigh the more he realises that his hope had been idle; Kylo isn't coming to save him. He feels hot and cold at the same time, his skin burning and freezing as though being bathed in lust and denial, wanting everything or nothing. Beads of sweat begin to drip down his neck, dampening his hair, and he imagines Kylo running his hands through it to loosen it, messing up his usual smart parting. 

"R-Ren," Hux groans, digging his fingernails into his thighs, dragging them upwards and leaving red marks in his pale skin. He wraps his arms around himself, grasping his own skin between his fingers. "I can't do this anymore, n-not without you, it's not enough, please."

There comes no reply and Hux's heat only worsens the more he's met with silence. There's a quiet voice in the part of his mind that's still rational that's telling him that Kylo won't come because he'll be in his rut; he'll be able to sense that his omega is in heat but being prevented from touching. But the heat does irrational things to an omegas mind, and all Hux can think of is how he's completely alone, untouched and unloved, just a toy for Snoke's amusement. 

He curls in on himself and leans his forehead against the cold floor and groans loudly, his hips beginning to rut forwards as though being fucked by an invisible cock though there aren’t any feelings of pleasure at all; it's vacant, only serving as a reminder that he's alone. He wraps his hand around his cock and jerks himself off as he humps the air, imagining being fucked by his alpha, taking his knot like the good omega he strives to be. It's not long before Hux's muscles clench and he comes into his own hand, spilling his seed onto his stomach. He breathes heavily for a few moments before sighing, knowing that his own release isn't what his head needs. 

Hux claws against the ground, stretching one of his hands out to search for the toy. He finds it lying next to the broken container, cool and rubbery in his grip. Whilst shifting into his back, Hux spreads his legs wide, imaging Kylo shuffling between them, reading to take him and mark him. 

"Ren, please," Hux idly begs to thin air, his eyelids fluttering closed. He props his head up on his pile of clothes, moving the toy down to his wet entrance. "I need-ah-I need you, your knot." 

There's a part of Hux that's ashamed at the way he's been quickly reduced down to this shaking, wet wreck of an omega who desperately craves to be touched. As he pushes the dildo into himself, Hux cries out, groaning loudly, but he doesn't stop until the toy is fully sheathed inside him, stretching him wide. His cock grows harder as the toy is pushed in further and it isn't long before he feels the need to pull the toy out only to push it back in again. Hux creates a quick pace for himself, one that his tired body seemingly can't keep up with. He wants it harder, stronger,  _rougher_. Biting his lip, he brings his free hand up to his hair and threads his fingers through the damp red strands, tugging slightly and imagining Kylo pulling his hair to gain better access to the bite mark on his neck, the mark that tethers them together. 

As Hux feels the knot of the toy growing, he pushes it up to its hilt and he feels his balls tightening and he spasms breathlessly as he comes, his eyes rolling back as he throws his palms against the floor, fingers flexing as though he's in Kylo's bed and attempting to pull at his dark bed sheets to gain control over his trembling body. A loud cry erupts from his lungs as he spills his seed onto himself. He manages to catch his breath and the knot continues swelling, his back arched as he's stretched. 

"Fill me, alpha," he whispers between his gasps for air, relaxing into the knot. He can almost feel Kylo's warm breath on his ear, imagining that his mate's chest is pressed against his whilst they're tied, kissing relentlessly until Kylo is able to pull out without causing Hux pain. 

Hux lies still, panting for breath and closes his eyes, his thighs trembling slightly as he concentrates on the pressure still inside him that threatens to make him hard again. He rolls over onto his side and curls in on himself, noting the slickness between the tops of his legs. 

"Ren..." 

As he feels the toy deflating, Hux can't deny the strong call of sleep and he drifts off quickly, whispering his mate's name breathlessly, wondering how long he'll be able to survive without Kylo's warmth.

///////////////////////////////

The two days that follow are agony. Hux isn't even sure how many hours have passed since he was thrown in this damned chamber, locked away and left to deal with the painful throes of his own heat without Kylo to hold him and touch him. His cries for his alpha are only ever met with silence, though Hux feels as though he’s slipped too far out of his right mind to even process whether Kylo has called back to him.

His body is in a constant state of tiredness and he knows that an unmated shouldn't be put through this. It's destroying him, his insides constantly burning from being left with only his own touch.  

The only word he utters is Kylo's name, loudly as he comes and quietly as he cries. Hux lies on his side facing the door, staring at it through glazed eyes, using what little energy has left to project his thoughts as loud as he possibly can across the base, hoping that Kylo wouldn't be so sunken into his rut that he wouldn't hear is omega's pleas. 

After another gruelling session with the toy, Hux lies trembling on his stomach as he pulls the dildo from himself, thighs shaking from pleasure and exhaustion. His legs are sticky, as is his stomach from his own come. He's hungry, thirsty. He just wants to go home.

It doesn't take long for him to sink into sleep, though he dreams for the first time in days. 

_He’s lying in Kylo’s bed. Hux recognises the familiar softness of the dark sheets against his skin, the familiar warmth of his mate’s body pressed against his back as they both sleep. The soothing thrum of the Finalizer’s engines is like an almost-perfect symphony in Hux’s mind, the only thing missing is his mate’s voice, his dark and soothing timbre that calms Hux like no other sound does. But there’s a sudden itch on Hux’s neck that he moves to scratch, realising that it’s the scar in the shape of Kylo’s teeth that’s causing him the discomfort. The mark feels incredibly raised, sore, and Hux even feels a wetness on his fingertips that he presumes to be blood. He frowns, though when he picks up the potent aura that surrounds them both, Hux realises the situation that he’s dreaming about. It’s the morning after his first heat, after Kylo had marked him and claimed him as his mate. It’s not usually a dream that Hux’s mind wanders to when asleep but currently, he’ll take anything that means he can see Kylo, even if his mate is only a figment of his imagination as he sleeps._

_Hux turns over in the bed, seeing Kylo lying behind him, awake and staring at Hux with warm eyes. Hux frowns. This isn’t how the morning after their first mating happened. Hux had woken first, feeling his heat pushing to the surface again, only to turn over and find his new alpha still sleeping soundly._

_“You look surprised,” Kylo says. “Didn’t you expect to find me here?”_

_“No, I—.This isn’t how it happened. You’re meant to be sleeping. You wake up later when my heat gets worse,” Hux replies, unconsciously shuffling backwards in the bed, suddenly feeling unsafe in his own mind._

_“I know. I was there,” Kylo laughs as he grabs Hux’s arm to stop him from moving away any further. Hux huffs, attempting to jostle out of Kylo’s hold. “Hux! Stop, alright? You need to calm down or else you’re going to wake up.”_

_Hux ceases his movements, his eyebrows drawing together in a puzzled look._

_“It’s me,” Kylo says, keeping hold of Hux’s arm though loosens his grip. “Don’t wake up. Not yet.”_

_“How can it be you? I’m in the heat chamber, aren’t I? And you’re being kept away from me.”_

_Kylo shakes his head. “Well. Yes. I suppose. Technically. But the chamber doesn’t stop me from touching your mind, only your body.” The alpha smooths his hand up Hux’s chest and up to cup his cheek and it’s as though this isn’t Hux’s dreamworld; suddenly they’re actually in Kylo’s warm bed and Kylo is here, warm and present. “I couldn’t stay away. I had to see you, somehow. Your heat, my rut—Hux, I’m going to get you out.”_

_Hux shifts closer to Kylo until their noses are almost touching, looking up at him like they’ve been apart for a hundred years, feeling a gentle tug in his chest as though an invisible force is pushing them closer._

_“There’s a dark hole,” Hux says, bringing his hand up to lay his palm over Kylo’s ribs. “Inside my chest, that only you can fill. It’s empty when you’re not here and I find myself constantly falling deeper into it the more we’re kept apart. An omega shouldn't have to do this, Ren,” Hux looks away for a moment, then looks back. “Hurry and find me, alright? I don’t know how much longer I can fall without a parachute.”_

_Kylo gives him a nod in return, solidifying his promise._

_“Am I your parachute?” He asks, his lips curving into a small smile._

_Hux raises his eyebrows, shrugs. “As in, you’re a heavy weight on my shoulders that sometimes refuses to open up? Yes. Quite.”_

_Kylo huffs. “I was thinking more along the lines of I ease your fall. Get you to safety.”_

_“Ren. You romantic fool.”_

_And Hux leans up to take Kylo’s lips in a gentle, longing kiss, though it feels oddly empty and only when Hux remembers that this isn’t his real body does he pull away from the kiss, looking up into Kylo’s warm eyes, finding comfort in his brown irises that Hux has missed far too much to admit to anyone but himself._

_Kylo jolts suddenly and frowns, a panicked aura overtaking his body._

_“What is it?” Hux asks._

_“It’s Snoke. He’s reaching out to me through the Force. He’s summoning me to his throne room. I have to go,” Kylo says and despite his words telling him that he has to leave, his eyes are telling Hux that he wants to stay._

_“Don’t go,” Hux says. He’s sure he’d be insulted by the neediness of his own tone if it weren’t so genuine. “I don’t know when how long my heat will last for. I don’t know how long he wants to keep me locked away for.”_

_Kylo shakes his head, placing a kiss on Hux’s forehead._

_“I've been working to get you out. You won’t be in there for much longer. I promise.”_

_For a second, Hux sees something flicker in Kylo’s eyes, a fiery determination._

_“Ren? Don’t you dare do anything stupid,” Hux says, his tone stern, knowing that Kylo is scheming._

_Kylo scoffs. “I’ve never done anything stupid,” he replies and no sooner has his sentence finished is Hux’s finger trailing confidently down the faded pink scar that bisects Kylo’s face. He stares smugly at his alpha with a raised eyebrow, waiting for his response though he gets none, only a shrug of his shoulders._

_“Stupidity is a matter of perspective,” Kylo says cockily before his expression turns serious. He places his hand on the side of Hux's head, rubbing his thumb over this temple. “I’ll see you soon. Be strong, my omega.”_

For the first time since he's been in the chamber, Hux is jolts awake suddenly with a gasp as though he's been forced back to consciousness. He sits up and looks around, finding that nothing in the chamber has changed. Sighing, Hux drags his hand over his face, annoyed at the slight stubble that's grown in the time he's been in captivity. 

He lies down on his back again and waits for his heat to rise. It's a routine he's settled himself into, albeit a reluctant one. His stomach growls but he doesn't reach for the nutritional bar that he's got left. The hunger is negligible. He's got to prioritise his needs; and his appetite is bottom of the list.

But as Hux lies still on the floor, a new sound fills the quietness around him, disrupting him. He pushes himself up slowly and looks to the door, hearing the sound of it being unlocked, the locks being tampered with and unbolted. Hux shuffles back into the corner of the room, fearing that it's going to be another alpha come to ravish him...maybe even Snoke. 

Hux breathes heavily as the door swings open and Hux immediately recognises the scent of the two beta guards that had dragged him here days ago but their scent doesn't linger in the air for long, overpowered by another. Kylo steps into the chamber, growling at the two guards to leave, and they obey him quickly, scarpering back down the corridor and closing the door behind them, though not locking it. 

No sooner have the betas gone is Kylo on the floor in front of Hux, reaching out to touch him, to pull him close. 

"Ren?" Hux murmurs, wanting verbal validation that he isn't just dreaming. He looks at his mate though hazy eyes and Hux's breath hitches. Kylo looks awful, dark circles around his eyes and an unnatural paleness to his usually-smooth skin. He looks tired, exhausted even. 

"Ssh. I'm gonna take care of you," Kylo says. “It’s alright. It’s over.”

Hux leaps forward on instinct, wrapping his arms around Kylo's neck and hugs him tightly, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Parting his lips, Kylo doesn't hesitate in pushing his tongue into Hux's mouth, deepening the kiss as Hux so clearly wants. The alpha's gloved hand smooths up Hux's naked thigh and the omega moans into Kylo’s mouth. His alpha pulls away slowly, breaking the kiss, but trails his lips across Hux's jawline to the mark on his neck, grazing his teeth over the faded pink scar. 

Being unable to control himself, Hux cries out, feeling the final remnants of his heat rise up into his veins, conquering his mind, forcing all of his thoughts that don’t involve Kylo’s knot to the back of his mind.

"Ren. I need your knot, I need you to fuck me," Hux begs, threading his hands in Kylo's hair. "I'm still in heat, please. Touch me."

Kylo exhales slowly. He'd obviously known that his omega is still in heat, he must've been able to sense it as soon as he'd entered the chamber.

“Ssh, Hux. I’m here. I’m gonna take good care of you. _Omega.”_

"Ren," Hux murmurs, nuzzling his nose against the underside of Kylo's jaw. "Alpha, please. I've been without you for too long. I'm...I'm ready for you." With a light grip around Kylo's wrist, Hux moves his mate's hand to his hardening cock, sliding it downwards to his underneath, the tops of his thighs slick with his own lubricant. Kylo moans. 

Kylo's inhibitions are gone and his hands are around Hux's legs, pulling him down as he slides back until Hux is lying flat on the ground with Kylo between his spread legs. Hux trembles with anticipation, staring up at Kylo as his alpha unbuckles his trousers, pulling his cock from his underneath. Giving it a few earnest strokes, Kylo lines himself up to Hux's entrance and slowly pushes in, moving his hands to either side of Hux's ribs to lean forward, wanting to be as close to his omega's body as possible. As Kylo continues to push in, he lays shadowy kisses across Hux's neck and Hux breathes heavily, groaning and gasping, having craved this since the beginning. 

"Hux." Kylo's breath is warm on Hux's flushed cheek, his cock fully sheathed inside his mate. "My omega. I'm here now. You’re mine. _Mine._ "

“Y-yes, Ren, fuck me, please.”

And Kylo obeys, watching as Hux's pale irises become overtaken by black, his pupils blown wide as his alpha's presence consumes him. Kylo thrusts hard and Hux feels lost in the sensations, finally getting what his body has desired since he'd sunk into the throes of his heat days ago. 

After days of denial, it isn't long before Kylo's knot begins to swell and Hux forgets all about the pleasure he'd got from the toy. Hux's breath comes in ragged gasps as he feels his own release rapidly approaching, bracing himself by tensing his body. 

"R-Ren, i-it feels so good, I can't--." Hux's moans become totally incoherent, babbling nonsensically as he's driven past the point of pleasure to overstimulation but Kylo doesn't stop, thrusting rigorously into his omega with a reckless abandon, the longing and the desperation that'd built up over the last few days from being apart controlling their actions. Kylo's moans are borderline animalistic as he knots Hux, forcing the omega to shake as he comes, throwing his arms around Kylo's back and clinging on as though his life depends on it. The walls of the chamber creak underneath the pressure of Kylo's orgasm as his Force powers send the very air around them into an electric fluctuation. Everything shakes, the walls groan, and Hux trembles as he feels Kylo spilling his seed deep within him. 

The edges of Hux's vision become clouded as his body is racked with the intensity of his orgasm and his eyes slowly close, feeling Kylo lean in for one final kiss before his consciousness leaves him entirely. 

////////////////

 When he wakes, Hux is surprised to be lying in a soft bed rather than the cold floor of the heat chamber that he's reluctantly become familiar with. 

 _Heat_. 

Before he's even opened his eyes, he knows his heat is over. There's no galling warmth in his veins that silently threatens to make him lose himself, there's no overpowering feeling to be fucked or filled. He knows he in the medical wing on his star destroyer; there's a distinct smell of bacta and chemical cleanliness. It's the kind of scent that Hux would rather ignore and focus on the lingering scent of his mate in the air around him. 

"I know you're awake." 

Hux opens his eyes and looks to where he'd heard Kylo's voice come from. His alpha is standing against the back wall, leaning back with his arms folded, wearing just his black trousers and black undershirt, his pants tucked into his usual scruffy boots. 

"We're on the  _Finalizer_ ," Hux says, more of a statement than a question. He tries to sit up by feels himself being pushed down by an invisible hand, looking up to see Kylo's own hand outstretched towards him. 

"You're malnourished. You're signed off duty for at least another 5 days," Kylo says, lowering his hand, content that Hux will stay lying down as medically suggested. 

“Snoke let us go?” Hux asks, sounding surprised, trying to blink away his tiredness.

“He…was impressed with your endurance,” Kylo nods, though his tone is almost robotic and there’s an absence in his dark eyes that Hux immediately notices despite his exhaustion.

"Ren? There's something you're not telling me." Hux tries to catch Kylo's gaze as his alpha looks to the floor. "What have you done?"

"What was necessary. The Supreme Leader believed us both to be in the wrong for Starkiller, for losing the map. He...said he'd stop your punishment if I took your place," Kylo says, his voice getting quieter as he speaks. 

Hux scoffs. "And your rut consuming you without me wasn’t enough punishment for you? What's did he do to you?" Hux brushes his own hair back from his face, knowing that it’s probably a mess from days of neglect.

"Nothing I couldn’t handle," Kylo replies with a heavy sigh as though reliving his punishment. "Force torture. Burning the mind one inch at a time. That, alongside my rut and your heat, was enough in the Supreme Leader's eyes that our lessons have been learned."

Hux's heart flutters in his chest, trying not to imagine Kylo writhing in pain at the foot of Snoke's throne whilst both his mind and his body is set alight by Snoke's torture and his rut.

“He wants me to oversee your recovery. Then I’m to report back to him to complete my training.”

Hux scowls, having already decided that Kylo _will not_ be returning to that monster for more training. Hux knows that there will have been some sort of malicious intent to Snoke’s ordering of Kylo to monitor Hux’s recovery; Snoke will have known that Kylo’s guilt for not aiding Hux through his heat will be tearing him apart from the inside. Hux exhales slowly through his mouth, noting a drip attached to his left arm. He rubs his eyes, noting that his beard is still present, and itchy.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" 

"Just a day,” Kylo replies.  “You were asleep for the entire time it took us to get back here. The doctors kept you under whilst the rest of the drug left your system. Do you...feel anything?" 

Hux shakes his head, forcing back his smile at his delight of feeling at least somewhat like himself again. "I'm not in heat, anymore. There's nothing. Couldn't you sense that, Ren?"

Kylo shrugs, pushing himself off the wall and walks to the bed, sitting down on the side. "I sensed that you weren't but I...was unsure if the distance between us when you were in the chamber would somehow keep me cut off from you. That I'd be disconnected from you for not being strong enough to protect you." 

"Ren. Don't." Hux's tone is stern, ignoring Kylo's previous protests and sits up in the bed, his grey t-shirt baggy around his thin frame. "None of this was in our control. Snoke was hell-bent on making us suffer and, once he learned that we're compromised by one another, he knew right where to hit us." 

"He won't touch you again, Hux," Kylo growls. "I'm going to make sure of it."

There's a fire in Kylo's eyes that Hux has never seen before; a blaze of defiance that's never been so raw before. Hux can almost feel the rage and the unruliness rolling off Kylo's aura. The young alpha has never been one for following rules but for the 5 years that Hux has known him, he's never once defied the orders of his master, following each of the Supreme Leader's instruction specifically with the aim of success. Hux had believed that Snoke's leash on Kylo was incredibly robust, indestructible; he'd believed that a bond between a master and his apprentice is one that an omega simply couldn't break, especially an omega as Force-null as him. 

Clearly, Hux is wrong. 

"Ren. That's mutiny." 

"Yes," Kylo says. He leans in closer to Hux, ghosting his lips across his omega's pale cheek to his ear, his breath warm. "Yes, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO so the plan is that the next omega Hux story I'll write will be an Emperor omega Hux fic, because an omega being an Emperor would be unheard of but, again, Hux is so determined to constantly prove himself and being Emperor would absolutely make him feel as though he's proving that omegas aren't weak...and Kylo would be so proud.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️


End file.
